


Orange Whiskers

by Bonuscat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonuscat/pseuds/Bonuscat
Summary: A little oneshot about Rusty, Smudge, and a bag of Cheeto-y mischief.
Relationships: Firestar & Smudge (Warriors)
Kudos: 6





	Orange Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot that I wrote for fun. I wanted to write from Firestar's point of view when he was still Rusty, and how two kits would interact with a Twoleg object they'd never seen before. I don't own Rusty or Smudge, and I only came up with the actions they do in this story.

It was an unusually warm day of leaf-fall. Outside, a breeze gently blew the last of the trees' flame-colored leaves to the short, browning grass below. Inside, Rusty had just finished his last mouthful of dusty pellets from his food dish. As he licked his jaws to get the taste out of his mouth, he noticed a bright object set on the place where his housefolk ate their meals. Curious about the orange-and-red object and the strange food-scent coming from it, ginger kit scrambled up to investigate.

The object was about the size of his food dish, and had sides as thin as leaves. One side was open, revealing lumpy orange twigs that were the source of the smell. Tentatively, Rusty pulled one out with his teeth and bit into the twig, hearing it crunch om his jaws as he let the odd taste sink into his tongue. _I wonder what Smudge would think of this._

He grabbed the object in his teeth and snuck out to the garden as quietly as his bell and the rustling of the stolen item would allow. Rusty precariously clambered over the fence, trying not to spill the twigs. "Hey Smudge!" He called as he sat the object down in his friend's garden. "Come see what I found!"

A black-and-white kit pushed through the cat flap of his home. "What is it?" Smudge questioned.

Rusty nudged to object toward him. "I found this in my housefolk's kitchen. It's some sort of food."

"Can if I try it?" Rusty nodded. Smudge sniffed quizzically at the twigs, then grabbed a small one in his teeth and chewed it.

Rusty let out an amused purr. "You've got an orange muzzle!"

Smudge swallowed and joked back, "Well, your nose is oranger than your pelt!" Snagging another twig with his claws, he added. "and I'll give you whiskers to match!"

Rusty yelped as Smudge tackled him and rubbed the twig on his face. Pushing him off, Rusty grabbed the twig-filled object in his teeth and tossed it onto Smudge, causing a patch of orange dust to appear on Smudge's side.

Smudge sprang again and the two kittens tumbled in a play fight before a shout from one of Rusty's housefolk came from the other side of the fence. Rusty froze. "Uh-oh," he mewed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all I have. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! I hope you have a good day!


End file.
